


Tale of the Dragon

by Agent3Novi



Series: The Minecraft AHIT AU: or Why Vanessa is a Terrible Minecraft Player [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I'm going anyways, Minecraft AU part two, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snatcher's the Enderdragon, Subconites are Endermen, Tags May Change, Vanessa's the player, Well - Freeform, too bad, you got that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "At first, there was nothing.[Create a new world?]And then, there was everything....All the Endermen looked to it, and something like a smile crossed its face. It could work with this.So begins your quest."---((or wherein a new world is born, and a dragon falls in love (and out of love) with its god))





	Tale of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Part two bay-BEE because there's too much angst to capitalize on here.
> 
> (alt title: Tail of the Dragon)
> 
> Enjoy :)

At first, there was nothing.

_ [Create a new world?] _

And then, there was everything.

The new being blinked its eyes and looked to the sky. It was a void, going as far as the eye could see. It flexed its new claws and shook out its wings. 

_ You are the Ender Dragon. _

A voice spoke from everywhere and nowhere, both familiar and not.

_ You are the ruler of the End. _

A ruler should have subjects, no?

Oh, it did. All of those very small, dark, and confused beings shufflings around its feet. They would do.

_ Your job is to be the final challenge.  _

Final challenge? Of what?

_ Guard this island and use the Endermen as you see fit.  _

Oh? It poked one of the small beings with a claw. Was  _ that _ what these things were?

Something pulled the new dragon’s attention skyward, and the purple stars floating above the many pillars caught its attention.

_ The crystals will heal you, crush all those who seek to destroy them. _

That seemed…. Awfully  _ intense _ for such a small crime.

_ You will be powerful, but an equal will arrive to best you. _

There was a small twinge of...  _ something _ in the dragon’s chest.

_ They may take days, or centuries, to find you. Wait for them. _

The dragon sat and waited, but the voice did not return.

The Endermen were walking around and confusedly growling at each other. They seemed almost helpless to the dragon. Something in it decided that that would not do, so it stood and roared.

All the Endermen looked to it, and something like a smile crossed its face. It could work with this.

_ So begins your quest. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you liked or have feedback! :D


End file.
